Captain Falcon's Calm Esteem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Requested by Pat, a calm and responsible Captain Falcon accompanies a bored Yoshi throughout the day, to the point of looking at the bright moon at night. Falcon/Yoshi FRIENDSHIP.


**Captain Falcon's Calm Esteem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Yes, I made another Smash fic, but it's still a REQUEST. Patinator requested a Captain Falcon fanfic, so I gave him one, and this is it. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Captain Falcon and Yoshi belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Captain Falcon was meditating in his own room, clearing his mind of bad thoughts. He recently lost a match against Bowser, though he was glad that he managed to gain some experience from the fight. It was a knock that caught the captain's attention, and he jumped out of his bed, standing right before the wooden door as he opened it, to find Yoshi.

"Yoshi...?" Captain Falcon muttered, sighing as he turned around and headed back to his bed. He muttered quietly under his breath, "What does he want now? Can't he see I'm meditating?"

Yoshi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm... well, you see, Douglas..." The green Yoshisaurus gulped, sweat pouring down from the sides of his head, "I kind of... well..."

"Out with it. I don't have all day," The captain replied gruffly, glancing up as he sighed.

Yoshi gulped, and he then stated, with both hands behind his head, "Well, I'm quite bored, and the other Smashers aren't here as of late, so how about you and me do...something together...?" He smiled meekly.

Captain Falcon glanced at Yoshi, thought about it, and sighed. Shaking his head, he pointed at Yoshi and stated, "Fine, but nothing stupid. I'm trying to keep the balance of my thoughts."

Yoshi smiled, and he then got an idea. "Oh! I know! How about... we walk around the mansion?" He snapped his fingers and giggled with glee. "It's genius! I'll get started on that right away!" Saying that, he darted away, out of Captain Falcon's room and headed downstairs, running out of theSuper Smash Brothers Mansion as he ran to the back.

Captain Falcon eventually followed, grabbing a cup of coffee on the way as he exitted the large, brick mansion. He called out for Yoshi, only to hear Yoshi shout from the back. Sighing, Captain Falcon rejoined the green Yoshisaurus, who was with a familiar feminine pink puffball Pokemon, Jigglypuff.

"Oh! There you are, Douglas," Yoshi said with a smile, waving, "Me and Jigglypuff are just having a pleasant chat with each other. You can feel free to relax."

Captain Falcon sighed as he looked up. The F-ZERO champion was as silent as the breeze that blew past him. He was surprisingly very patient, though he was slightly annoyed that Yoshi was too busy chattering with Jigglypuff in the few minutes that passed by.

"So, as you can see, I happen to have a broken Wii that is in need of repair," Yoshi said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "And I'm kinda preparing for exams, as well..."

Jigglypuff gasped, covering her mouth. "Exams!? How many!?" She squealed in an annoying, high-pitched voice.

Yoshi blinked, counting his fingers. "Uhh, three, I guess."

"Three!?" Jigglypuff scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Yeesh! Try dealing with fifteen exams! That's murder right there!"

"Well, um..." Before Yoshi could add anything, Jigglypuff's boyfriend, Pit, came over.

"Is he bothering you, Jiggly?" Pit asked in a sweet voice, bending down to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Pit-sy. Me and Yoshi are just..." She was interrupted by Captain Falcon, who growled unpleasantly.

"Will you hurry up, Yoshi?" Captain Falcon asked, tapping his chin with his left hand, "We don't have much time..."

Yoshi ran up to Captain Falcon, but he tripped and landed on his face, moaning. Pit bursted into laughter, but Jigglypuff gasped and jumped out of the way. She knew that Yoshi would get mad, and mad did the green dinosaur get, as he got up and ran towards the angel boy, beating the living snot out of him. Jigglypuff turned away in horror as her boyfriend got beaten up, while Captain Falcon looked at the clear blue sky, which gave away for an amazing orange flavor as the sun started to set in the western direction.

"Well, now what will we do, Captain Falcon?" Yoshi asked as he munched on an orange he snatched from the tree he walked by, "What will we do now?"

Captain Falcon only looked up as the sun setted, the white triangles on his red-colored helmet shining as the moon popped up and the dark night sky appeared. He didi not reply, rather, he sat on the nearby hill.

Yoshi glanced at the hill, and he ran up to it, sitting down next to Captain Falcon. "Hey Falcon babe, what'cha think we should do tomorrow? Go on an adventure through the Nintendo worlds? Play some ping pong? Have an all-you-can-eat contest?"

Captain Falcon closed his eyes for a few minutes, and he then turned his head to face Yoshi, grinning. "How about you and me have a footrace around Nintendo City? Whoever wins gets the title for speed demon. Heck, we'll even include Sonic.

Yoshi's eyes brightened as he hugged Captain Falcon, much to the captain's distaste. "Oh, Falcon-sama, I'm so glad to be with you today." The two fighters continued looking at the beautiful night sky as the moon got brighter and brighter.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
